


Major Weeper

by jesterlady



Category: The Holiday (2006)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon - Movie, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended scene to their reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Major Weeper

**Author's Note:**

> This ending wasn't complete, I wasn't happy with how flippant it was.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Holiday.

Amanda rushed in the house forgetting, in her excitement, to close the door. She shouted Graham’s name even as she gasped for her breath. A dam had burst within her and she ran into the kitchen, anxious to acquaint him with the fact.

But the sight of him as he stepped into the doorway stopped her short. She decided immediately that he looked adorable. His eyes were red and his face streaked with tears. His hair was rumpled as if he’d been running his hands through it repeatedly. He raised his hands to wipe away his tears with a shrug and self-deprecating smile. He waited expectantly, looking as if he hardly dared to hope he’d like what she had to say and too emotionally exhausted to do more than wait.

“I cried,” she blurted out suddenly. “There were actual tears. I know, you never would have thought it of me. I certainly didn’t. But I, Amanda Woods, cried, and now I finally know what I want.” She took steps closer to him and he still waited. “And what I want is you.” She stopped several feet away. “I love you.”

A huge sigh escaped his frame and he once more wiped at his eyes and didn’t say anything, but the corners of his mouth turned up.

Amanda, a little surer of her reception, walked closer to him and played a little with the collar of his shirt. 

“I think, with my new found breakthrough, that it would be crazy for me to leave before New Year’s Eve. I know you didn’t exactly ask me out, but you did say you loved me. So, I’m thinking I’ve got a date. If you’ll have me.” 

He took her hand in his and finally spoke.

“I’ve got the girls New Year’s Eve.” 

He seemed to expect her to get back on the plane. But with her new found inner understanding, Amanda simply smiled and nodded.

“Sounds perfect.” At that point both gave in to their inner impulses. She flung herself into his arms and Graham held her tightly, as if cherishing the woman he thought he’d held for the last time. She laughed with joy. “I really actually love you!” 

He pulled back to look at her face.

“You do realize you almost gave me heart failure.” 

She just leaned up and gave him a kiss and he responded with all the fervor that a major weeper would give to the one they loved.


End file.
